In the liquid crystal display panels of the prior art, a light-extracting member is employed to extract light emitted from a backlight to obtain collimated light. The light-extracting member is usually a light-extracting grating, and the light that passes through the light-extraction grating has a certain degree of collimation. However, factors such as the diffraction by the aperture of the light grating and the process deviation in the processing of the light grating may influence the collimation of the light emitted from the light-extracting grating, resulting in a divergence angle of the light.
Therefore, the width of the light-shielding portion in the display panels needs to be large so as to prevent the diverged light from causing dark-mode light leakage (dark leakage) of the display panel. This, however, may result in decreasing of the width of the light-transmitting portion. Thus, a large width of the light-shielding portion may limit the resolution of the display and the aperture ratio of the pixels, and affect the luminous efficiency of the liquid crystal.